


The Beginning of the End

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I figure this is set during the 5.04 the end verse right when Castiel turns human but before he really spirals downwards in the drugs, alcohol, and sex when Dean still has a bit of hope and Castiel still has faith in him. Kind of the calm before the storm.
> 
> Or it could something totally happier, perhaps an AU where Cas and Dean are married or something. It's up to you! Enjoy!


End file.
